Adivinhando o próximo passo
by Manoela Wood
Summary: Quando James já não sabe mais o que fazer para conquistar Lily, começa a aceitar sugestões estranhas de uma garota estranha que só o levam a enrascadas.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Pessoal, uma fic curtinha, com capítulos curtos, e alegra pra animar depois do final pesado de NA. ^^

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews.

**Sinopse: **Quando James já não sabe mais o que fazer para conquistar Lily, começa a aceitar sugestões estranhas de uma garota estranha que só o levam a enrascadas.

* * *

**Adivinhando o próximo passo.**

**Capítulo Um**

- NÃO! – gritou a ruiva, antes de se virar, jogando seus cabelos ao vento, e ir embora na direção contrária.

Bufando, James se sentou no gramado, recostado à grossa árvore dos jardins do castelo. Sirius, ao seu lado, gargalhava.

- Cara, não sei porquê você insiste nessa garota!! – disse Sirius, balançando a cabeça negativamente, ainda rindo.

- Tá, já acabou a graça, então vê se não enche!

- Ih, ficou boladinho... – zuou Sirius, antes de se levantar e ir embora.

James fechou a mão em punho e socou o grama com força. Dentes cerrados, olhar fixo para a água parada do lago. Bufou mais uma vez. O que mais tinha que fazer praquela garota lhe dar uma chance? Será que estava ficando maluco? Será que deveria desistir?

- Você tem razão em correr atrás dela. – disse uma voz suave a sua esquerda.

Confuso, ele olhou para o lado e só então percebeu aquela estranha garota sentada recostada a mesma árvore que ele. Ela tinha uma expressão confiante de quem se acha superior aos pobres mortais que a rodeiam.

- Você tem razão. – repetiu ela, em seu tom de voz etéreo – Ela está no seu destino.

James piscou o olho duas vezes, como que para ver se ela estava mesmo ali e falando com ele. Ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e analisou a garota. Ela usava uma longa saia larga e amassada, óculos redondos enormes, os cabelos castanhos volumosos desarrumados e um laço de fita amarelo na cabeça, como um lenço mal feito no lugar de um arco.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou James, agora limpando os óculos em sua blusa, pois devia ter alguma coisa errada com eles.

- Da jovem Evans. – respondeu a garota.

James recolocou os óculos e nada havia mudado. Arregalou os olhos. Depois arqueou apenas uma sobrancelha. "Jovem"? Aquela maluca não percebia que elas tinham a mesma idade? Por que ela falava como se fosse uma sacerdotisa anciã?

- E por que você acha que Lily Evans está no meu destino? – perguntou ele, sem saber se ria da piada que ela contou ou se ria dela por estar falando sério.

- Porque eu vi. – respondeu a garota, com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso de superioridade de quem sabe mais do que os outros.

- Viu como? – agora James riu, ela estava falando sério!

- Na sua mão! – disse ela, como se fosse algo completamente normal e ele fosse um idiota por não saber a resposta.

Então ele começou a gargalhar.

- Quiromancia não é uma piada. – disse ela, sentindo-se ofendida – É a divina arte da adivinhação através das linhas da mão. É tão antiga quando a bruxaria.

James parou de rir e ficou a olhá-la, boquiaberto. Ela realmente acreditava no que dizia.

- E como você já teve a chance de analisar a minha mão? – testou ele.

- Você é um apanhador!! Já exibiu sua mão várias vezes! E vive acenando pra qualquer um no corredor! Eu tenho boa memória fotográfica. – disse orgulhosa de si mesma.

Ele cruzou os braços, estreitou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, pensando se deveria levá-la a sério.

- Mostre. – disse ele, oferecendo a mão esquerda.

- Por acaso você é canhoto? – perguntou ela, impaciente ante o ceticismo dele.

- Não.

- Então essa mão não vai me mostrar nada além do que já sabemos, suas características. A mão que você mais usa é que mostra seu futuro.

James arqueou a sobrancelha. Pelo menos ela parecia entender do que estava falando. Ofereceu então a mão direita. Ela segurou a mão dele, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e os reabriu.

- Está vendo esta linha aqui em cima? – perguntou ela, apontando para um lugar na mão dele.

- Sim, o que tem?

- É sua linha do coração. E esta aqui – ela apontou para outro lugar mais em baixo – é sua linha do destino. E essa outra aqui é a linha da vida. Todas dizem a mesma coisa, que você já encontrou a mulher da sua vida, mas que só vão ficar juntos no futuro, depois de muito trabalho.

James, com sua sobrancelha desconfiada arqueada, olhou pra ela.

- Essas linhas não são retas e firmes!! – ela gritou, furiosa, assustando-o – Elas são tortuosas e retalhadas, remendadas, isso significa um árduo trabalho na sua vida romântica! – então ela recompôs sua expressão serena e o tom de voz etéreo – Por outro lado, suas outras linhas são sim firmes e contínuas, o que mostra que seu único problema é sua vida amorosa.

Disso ele não podia discordar. Talvez ela estivesse certa, afinal.

- Mas não se preocupe. – disse ela, etérea e sorridente – Eu posso ajudá-lo.

- Pode? – perguntou James, cético.

- Claro que sim, vou te ajudar a descobrir como você vai conquistá-la.

James, sem palavras, ficou a encará-la.

- Trelawney. – disse a garota de repente – Meu nome é Sibila Trelawney.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Obrigada pelo voto de confiança, pessoal! ^^

Espero que gostem e deixem sempre reviews.

* * *

**Adivinhando o próximo passo.**

**Capítulo Dois**

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, James andava inquieto e ansioso de um lado para o outro em uma sala deserta do castelo, perguntando-se se devia mesmo estar ali. Alguns minutos de angústia depois, a porta se abriu e uma desastrada garota entrou, trazendo livros e uma bola de cristal nas mãos, pelo menos até o momento em que ela tentou fechar a porta e tudo caiu no chão. A bola de cristal rolou até parar no pé do maroto.

Sibila ajeitou os óculos redondos que lhe escorregavam pelo nariz e o lenço torto na cabeça, fechou a porta e recolheu os livros no chão. Foi até onde o outro estava e sentou-se no chão, depositando os livros empoeirados ao seu lado. James sentou-se em frente a ela e colocou a bola de cristal entre eles.

Ela fechou os olhos e começou a emitir sons como se cantasse um mantra, passando as mãos suavemente pela superfície da bola. Uma suave neblina surgiu no interior do cristal e James estreitou os olhos numa tentativa de enxergar alguma coisa ali dentro. Sibila abriu os olhos e, assim que mirou o globo enfumaçado, os arregalou.

- Oh, não! – gritou ela, dramaticamente.

- O que foi?? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Você! Você precisa perder o jogo amanhã!

- O quê?! – ele riu – Eu não vou perder o jogo, vai ser moleza! O apanhador da Corvinal é novo, não sabe nem voar direito, eles não têm a menor chance!

- Eu sei, querido. – a voz dela ficou serena – A questão não é essa.

James esperou que ela completasse o raciocínio, mas alguns longos segundos se passaram e ele percebeu que não era apenas uma pausa enfática, e sim que ela não falaria a menos que ele perguntasse.

- E qual é então?? – perguntou, impaciente.

- A questão – agora sim ela fazia uma pausa enfática – é que você _precisa_ perder, se quiser chamar a atenção dela. E perder em uma queda feia.

O maroto fez uma careta, torcendo o nariz.

- Isso seria um mico muito grande, eu não vou fazer papel de palhaço, eu tenho uma reputação nesse castelo, a reputação de melhor apanhador de todos os tempos!

- VOCÊ VAI CONTRARIAR AS FORÇAS DO ALÉM??? – ela começou a gritar, em um tom de voz grave – VOCÊ PEDIU AJUDA, AS VOZES DO ALÉM ESTÃO MOSTRANDO O CAMINHO E VOCÊ VAI DESOBDECÊ-LAS?

_"Essa garota é maluca"_, pensou ele.

- James Potter, querido, - ela voltou ao tom sereno e etéreo – é exatamente por ser algo importante pra você que terá o seu valor.

Sibila levantou-se, pegou todas as suas coisas e abriu a porta, deixando a bola cair mais uma vez. A apanhou de novo e saiu.

James apoiou o queixo na mão, pensativo e contrariado. Mesmo que achasse aquilo uma loucura, sabia que iria fazer, não podia deixar de tentar.

E assim foi.

Lá estava ele, a centenas de metros do chão, diante da arquibancada lotada, voando a toda velocidade, perseguindo o pomo de outro, a torcida gritando seu nome, voando em um ângulo inclinado para baixo, o vento batendo forte em seu rosto, a bolinha dourada a centímetros de sua mão, a areia se aproximando e, de repente...

Chão. Areia. Rolamento. Mais areia. Cambalhotas. Dor. Gemidos da torcida.

Quando James parou, deitado na areia do campo, sentindo dor em várias partes do seu corpo, inclinou a cabeça para o lado e cuspiu a areia que estava acumulada em sua boca.

Em segundos havia várias vozes ao seu redor.

- Você está bem?

- O que aconteceu?

- COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU PERDE AQUELE POMO?? – James riu, essa era a voz de Sirius.

- Você se machucou?

- Por que não levantou antes de bater no chão??

- POR QUE DIABOS NÃO DESVIOU DO CHÃO??? – riu outra vez, era o Sirius de novo.

Então, ainda meio desorientado, sentiu que estava sendo carregado, provavelmente para a enfermaria. Tentou achar cabelos ruivos na multidão, mas parecia que ela não estava por ali.

Nas horas que passou na enfermaria depois disso ele não recebeu a esperada visita de Evans. Será que tinha parecido idiota e se machucado a toa? Estava achando que sim. Não contou a ninguém que tinha sido uma queda proposital, mas parecia que sua performance não havia sido das melhores, pois circulava um boato pelo castelo de que tinha sido uma queda proposital. Então ou ele era um idiota por ter perdido um lance fácil ou um idiota por querer chamar a atenção.

De qualquer forma, cochichos o seguiam a qualquer lugar do castelo.

Mais tarde, no jantar, muitas pessoas perguntaram se ele estava bem, mas a ruiva parecia indiferente. Ainda teve de aturar Sirius reclamando em seus ouvidos o resto da noite. Quando já não agüentava mais ver todos falando dele na sala comunal e Sirius resmungando ao seu lado, levantou-se irritado e foi para o quarto. Jogou-se na cama e enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, numa tentativa frustrada de calar as vozes que o seguiram em pensamento. Era como se continuasse na sala comunal ouvindo tudo. Exceto pela única voz que gostaria de ouvir, que nem ao menos estava lá na sala.

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte, um belo domingo de sol, James acordou confuso. Espreguiçou-se na cama e notou que era o único restante no quarto. Olhou para o lado e viu a vassoura de quadribol suja de areia jogada no chão. Foi então que se lembrou do ridículo tombo. Virou-se para o outro lado e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro de novo. Sua reputação de melhor apanhador de quadribol de Hogwarts era uma das poucas coisas importavam para ele. Como raios tinha concordado em abrir mão disso? Por Merlin!! Onde estava com a cabeça??

Mas agora que já estava feito não adiantava se esconder. Era melhor encarar isso de frente e fingir que fora um erro comum, daqueles que todos cometem, e seguir em frente. No próximo jogo ele seria o melhor jogador em campo e tudo voltaria ao normal. Sentindo-se mais confiante, James se levantou e foi tomar um banho.

Já arrumado e com os cabelos molhados arrepiados, ele desceu. Chegou à sala comunal vazia ao mesmo tempo em que alguém descia as escadas do dormitório feminino. Ele parou ao pé da escada e esperou para ver quem era a garota. Sorriu, talvez a sorte estivesse ao seu lado hoje.

- Bom dia, Evans!

- Bom dia, Potter. – respondeu ela, sem emoção.

- Você não vai me perguntar se eu estou bem? – arriscou ele.

- Se você não estivesse, com certeza o castelo inteiro saberia. Você não é do tipo discreto, não é mesmo? Até mesmo quando você perde você faz uma grande cena. – ela deu um falso sorriso, antes de ir em direção à porta.

- Espera! Evans! Você...

- Não. – ela se virou, girando nos calcanhares, para responder – Eu não quero sair com você.

Então se virou novamente e foi embora, deixando um enfurecido rapaz sozinho na sala. James cerrou os dentes e respirou fundo.

- Não era isso que eu ia perguntar. – disse em voz alta, embora isso fosse inútil, ainda com o maxilar tenso – Eu queria saber se você – então começou a gritar – ACHA MESMO QUE FAZER PAPEL DE IDIOTA ERA MINHA INTENÇÃO?!?!?!?

Duas garotas surgiram da escadaria ao lado e o olharam torto, provavelmente achando que ele havia enlouquecido.

- Eu não estou falando sozinho. – mentiu ele, tentando melhorar sua situação – É que ela acabou de sair...

- James, você está bem? – perguntou uma delas, colocando uma mão na testa dele para sentir a temperatura.

- Estou ótimo! – disse ele, tirando a mão dela de cima dele – Não tem nada de errado comigo!

E saiu da sala a passos pesados e furiosos. Queria matar Sibila Trelawney!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Não se acostumem com a frequência! É que eu já tinha escrito um pouco antes de começar a postar, pra ver se eu não desistia, mas agora meu estoque acabou, então vai depender da criatividade! ^^

Espero que gostem e deixem sempre reviews.

* * *

**Adivinhando o próximo passo.**

**Capítulo Três**

No dia seguinte James estava andando furiosamente de um lado para o outro na sala deserta do terceiro andar.

- Que bom que veio, James Potter, meu querido. – disse uma sorridente Sibila, ao entrar, trazendo consigo o que parecia ser um aparelho de jantar em louça branca com estrelinhas amarelas e azuis.

- Trelawney! – James avançou pra cima dela, fazendo-a tremer e colidir ruidosamente a louça em suas mãos, fazendo as peças tilintarem furiosamente – Aquilo do jogo obviamente não deu certo!! Você tem uma explicação pra isso??!!

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e as fundas lentes dos óculos redondos dela faziam os olhos parecerem ainda maiores.

- Calma, James Potter, querido! – ela se encolheu perante ele.

- Como eu posso ficar calmo se você me fez passar pela maior vergonha de toda a minha carreira de jogador de quadribol??? E nem ao menos tem uma explicação pra isso!!

- Eu não, meu querido, mas quem sabe as forças do além têm?? – sugeriu ela, agora de novo sorrindo e com seu ar etéreo.

A garota se sentou e começou a arrumar pires e xícaras e um bule no chão.

- Venha, querido, tome um chá comigo.

- Chá?? – a paciência de James já havia há tempos se esgotado.

- Sim, como você espera que eu leia sua sorte nas borras de chá sem você beber o chá??

- Ah... – fez James, sem saber o que fazer.

Acabou sentando-se e experimentando o chá. Tinha um gosto horrível.

- Vamos, querido, beba tudo. – disse ela, gesticulando para que ele continuasse.

James respirou fundo, prendeu a respiração e bebeu de uma vez. Em seguida entregou a louça branca com estrelinhas para ela, embora revirasse os olhos e não entendesse porque estava fazendo aquilo. Ela examinou cuidadosamente os restos de chá na xícara, segurando seus enormes óculos redondos como se fosse uma lupa e emitindo gemidos de constatação e surpresa.

- Hum... oh.... ah.... humhum...

- O que você está vendo aí? – perguntou James, ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava quem era mais louco, ela por fazer aquilo ou ele por fazer com ela.

- Vejo que ela precisa de mais motivação.

- Mais??? Como????

- Eu tenho a poção perfeita para isso! – disse ela, orgulhosa.

- Poção? – James cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos – Se eu quisesse enfeitiçá-la já teria usado isso há muito tempo! Eu quero conquistá-la! É diferente!

- James Potter, meu querido – ela o encarou séria com aqueles olhos arregalados de peixe morto – não é uma poção do amor, é uma essência perfumada que vai fazê-la somente _notar_ você, para então você conquistá-la. Indiferente do jeito que ela está, nada do que você fizer vai fazê-la notar você.

Bom, quanto a isto ele não podia discordar.

Mais uma vez sem entender que forças o moviam a acreditar naquela garota esquisita (e provavelmente maluca), James a reencontrou de noite em um dos corredores do castelo, pegou um pequeno frasco e foi embora.

Assim que entrou no quarto, deparou-se com Sirius sério, sentado na cama com o mapa do maroto aberto a sua frente. O maroto de cabelos negros compridos estreitou os olhos em direção ao outro.

- O que diabos você estava fazendo com a louca lunática?

- Err... – fez James, sem saber o que responder – Não era nada...

- O que é isso na sua mão?? – perguntou Sirius, apontando para o frasco.

- Isso?? – James olhou para o frasco, buscando uma resposta – É um perfume.

- Um perfume?

Desconfiado, Sirius se levantou e pegou o frasco da mão do outro. O cheirou rapidamente e fez uma careta.

- Mas isso aqui fede!! – gritou Sirius – Por Merlin! O que é isso? Bafo de Trasgo???

- Fede? – perguntou James, verdadeiramente sem saber.

James pegou o frasco de volta e o cheirou também, tendo a mesma reação de careta e afastar o nariz o máximo possível.

- Realmente é horrível. – foi obrigado a concordar.

- Você não vai usar isso, vai?? A louca lunática te deu isso??? Você ficou maluco??

- Você está certo, não é um perfume. – disse James – Na verdade é uma essência, ela me garantiu que isso iria chamar a atenção da Evans, que iria fazê-la me notar!

Sirius começou a gargalhar.

- Claro que vai chamar a atenção! O castelo inteiro vai notar você, mas vão achar que você virou um gambá e vão fugir de você!!!

James, furioso por ser motivo de piada de novo, tampou o frasco e o colocou na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da sua cama. Sirius de repente parou de rir.

- Você está falando sério??? – perguntou atônito – Vai mesmo usar isso???

- Talvez seja fedorento pra nós porque somos homens... afinal é uma essência pra atrair uma garota...

- Mas e a nossa filosofia de não enfeitiçar garotas??? – perguntou Sirius, chocado.

- Não vou enfeitiçá-la, não é uma poção do amor, é só pra atrair a atenção dela!

- Cara – começou Sirius, deixando-se cair sentado na cama atrás de si – você não tem mais jeito.

- É, eu sei. – disse James, jogando-se na cama ao lado do amigo.

- Tanta garota linda nessa escola... – Sirius balançava a cabeça negativamente – Mas tudo bem, se você quer essa, eu te apóio. Vai fundo, Prongs.

- Valeu. – James deu leves batidas nas costas de Sirius.

- Só fica longe de mim quando você for usar essa coisa fedorenta!!!

Ambos riram.

* * *

Na manhã de segunda-feira James se arrumou calmamente para a aula. Olhava para o pequeno frasco em sua cabeceira sem saber o que fazer. Aquilo não iria dar certo, só podia ser furada. Resolveu não colocar o suposto perfume. Ajeitou sua gravata, deixando-a um pouco frouxa, como sempre fazia, deixando o primeiro botão da blusa aberta. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os. Pegou seu sobretudo e foi em direção à porta. Mas parou. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Comprimiu os lábios, contrariado. Voltou, pegou o maldito frasco, o enfiou no bolso e saiu.

Durante todo o café da manhã e a primeira aula, James notou os cochichos sobre ele. Ele apenas sorria e acenava, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pelo menos ele continuava sendo o centro das atenções no castelo. Muitas garotas ainda o paravam pra perguntar se ele estava bem. Houve até quem oferecesse uma massagem. E quem revirasse os olhos ao lado ao ouvir isso, razão pela qual ele foi obrigado a recusar. James tentou falar com ela em seguida, mas a ruiva tinha a incrível habilidade de desaparecer da sua frente. Será que ela desaparatava?

Ao terminar a aula do primeiro tempo, os alunos foram saindo da sala, mas James permaneceu sentado, observando a ruiva tirar algumas dúvidas com o professor. Pegou o frasco em seu bolso e ficou olhando para ele em sua mão. Deu de ombros.

- Que se dane. – disse para si mesmo, aplicando o líquido sobre si.

Quando levantou sua cabeça novamente, viu que a ruiva já havia saído.

- Mas que droga. – disse, batendo o punho fechado na mesa.

Depois se levantou e saiu também.

Tentou procurá-la no corredor lotado. Chegou a ver cabelos vermelhos andando e foi atrás dela. Até que caminhar naquela confusão de troca de sala não foi tão difícil quanto imaginara. O que não percebeu foi que as pessoas se afastavam dele enquanto passava. Logo chegou até sua garota, já na porta da sala.

- Evans – começou ele.

- Nossa, que cheiro é esse? – perguntou ela para a amiga, então finalmente se virou para ele – Potter, é você?

- Sim. – respondeu sorridente – Você gostou?

- Nossa, é horrível!

- O que é isso? – perguntou a amiga dela, rindo – Bafo de Trasgo???

Os ombros de James despencaram em frustração.

- Você não tomou banho hoje?? – perguntou Evans, pressionando o nariz com os dedos.

- É claro que tomei!! – James endireitou a postura, sorrindo novamente – Isso é um perfume novo que ganhei... – mentiu descaradamente.

- Nossa, quem te deu isso não gosta nem um pouco de você... – disse ela, ao que todos ao redor começaram a rir.

Lily Evans entrou na sala de aula com suas amigas risonhas e só restou a ele entrar também e sentar-se no fundo da sala, jogando-se frustrado na cadeira.

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. Após alguns minutos de aula o professor parou de falar e começou a fungar, aguçando seu olfato.

- Alguém trouxe Bafo de Trasgo pra aula?? – perguntou o professor, com as mãos na cintura.

Ao que todos negaram, ele continuou a fungar.

- Mas então que cheiro estranho é esse nessa sala hoje?? – perguntou o professor.

Uma das amigas de Evans – uma com quem James já havia saído e dado um belo fora depois – levantou a mão e James escorregou na cadeira, querendo poder desaparecer.

- É um perfume novo de um dos alunos que está lá atrás, professor. – disse a garota, dando uma olhada para James em seguida.

- Sr. Potter??

- Sim, professor, parece que eu fui vítima de uma piada. – respondeu James, abrindo um sorriso de uma criança que pede desculpas pra mãe.

- Se este pequeno inconveniente vem do Sr., Sr. Potter, eu te libero da aula para poder tomar um banho.

A sala de aula inteira começou a rir.

- Obrigado, professor. – disse James, ainda com o sorriso, levantando-se e colocando a mochila nas costas, ignorando as risadinhas.

O maroto ainda viu Sirius levando a mão ao rosto, como que para se esconder, sentindo vergonha pelo amigo, antes de se virar e chegar à porta. Tratou de sair o mais rápido possível.

Aquele foi um longo banho. James enfiou a cabeça debaixo no chuveiro, deixando a água quente bater com força em todo o seu corpo nu, massageando cada músculo tenso. É, notar ela tinha notado, mas não exatamente do jeito que ele queria. Pelo menos ela não tinha brigado com ele.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adivinhando o próximo passo.**

**Capítulo Quatro**

James andava a passos rápidos e firmes pelo corredor do terceiro andar, indo furiosamente ao encontro daquela louca lunática. Chega, não seguiria mais conselho algum dela.

Abriu a porta da sala e parou bruscamente, ficou estático olhando para a figura toda de branco, saia rodada armada, pano cobrindo toda a cabeça e enormes cordões coloridos no pescoço. Ela dançava estranhamente ao redor de uma cumbuca de palha no chão, onde havia pequenas e estranhas coisas brancas.

- O que diabos é isso? – perguntou ele.

Sibila parou e arregalou os olhos para ele.

- Quis tentar algo da cultura trouxa. – disse, com sua voz etérea – Entre, feche a porta e se sente, meu querido.

James, enfurecido, fechou a porta de uma maneira nada delicada.

- Pra começar, não me chame de querido. – começou ele, aproximando-se dela e vendo-a se encolher – Em segundo lugar, você está fazendo isso de propósito???

- Não, claro que não!! – ela estava visivelmente apavorada – Por que eu faria isso??

- É exatamente o que estou me perguntando?? Por que você vem "me ajudando"?? – ele gesticulou as aspas, já que aquelas coisas não estavam, de fato, ajudando em nada.

- Por que nós dois ganhamos com isso! Você ganha a garota e eu provo que não sou uma fraude!

O maroto deu um passo para trás.

- Então não é pra me prejudicar? Pra me fazer papel de palhaço?

- Claro que não. – ela mantinha os olhos de peixe morto arregalados – Mas veja bem, James Potter, querido, a divina arte da adivinhação pode ser traiçoeira, as coisas às vezes acontecem, mas não do jeito que nós queremos ou planejamos, por isso é tão difícil prevê-la corretamente e fazer os outros acreditarem nela.

- Sei... – disse ele, pensando no fato de que Evans o tinha notado sim, por causa do perfume, mas não de uma maneira positiva – Pode ser.

- Então, vai me dar mais uma chance??

- Talvez. Mas não com esse negócio de macumba!

- Não é macumba! São búzios!

- Garota, tô fora.

James, ainda furioso, saiu, batendo a porta.

* * *

No dia seguinte, uma terça-feira chuvosa, a sala de aula estava imersa em um profundo silêncio. Os alunos liam entediados um enorme texto, seguindo as ordens do tedioso professor. James se balançava na cadeira para frente e para trás. Brincava com o lápis passando-o por entre os dedos. Não estava com a menor paciência para ler sobre a fantástica história dos grindlows. Tirou os olhos do texto, levantou a cabeça e cabelos ruivos lhe chamaram a atenção. Parou o balanço da cadeira, com os dois pés dianteiros no ar. Inclinou-se um pouco mais para trás para poder olhá-la melhor. Ela lia o texto, concentrada, embora também parecesse um pouco entediada. Como aquela garota podia fasciná-lo tanto? Como se ela sentisse seu olhar, a garota levantou a cabeça e a virou para o exato ângulo em que James estava, encontrando o olhar dele.

Tentando disfarçar e voltar à correta posição, James acabou se desequilibrando e de repente a cadeira estava caindo para trás e, obviamente, ele caiu junto. O estrondo chamou a atenção de toda a classe e também do professor. James, caído no chão e com as pernas para cima, não sabia se ria ou se escondia.

Ele se levantou, sorridente, em meio às risadas, ajeitou sua cadeira e se sentou novamente, dizendo que não havia sido nada. Notou o olhar estreito reprovador do professor sobre si. Entretanto também notou que Evans ria discretamente para seu livro, e com certeza não havia nada de engraçado na leitura. Sorriu para si mesmo e voltou a encarar o livro, sem, contudo, lê-lo.

Mais tarde, após as aulas, James recebeu um bilhete que voava em formato de aviãozinho quando estava sentado entediado na sala comunal. Amassou o bilhete, fazendo-o virar uma bola. Não tinha jeito, ele queria aquela garota, não podia ficar ali sentado sem fazer nada. Revirou os olhos, respirou fundo, levantou-se e foi em direção à porta.

- Você não vai encontrar aquela...? – perguntou Sirius, parando ao notar que outras pessoas podiam escutar.

James parou, olhou para ele, depois para a ruiva no outro lado da sala e retornou a olhá-lo.

- Se flores e chocolates tivessem dado certo com ela, eu não estaria sem opções. – disse ele, antes de sair.

Atravessou metade da escola, entrou na sala, fechou a porta. Recostou-se nesta, cruzando os braços.

- Certo, qual a parada de hoje? – perguntou, vendo a garota sentada no chão com o que parecia ser um baralho nas mãos.

- Tarôt cigano. – respondeu Sibila, em seu tom de voz peculiar e com os olhos arregalados de sempre.

James riu.

- E isso vai me dizer como conquistar a Evans?

- Não se você não acreditar. – alfinetou ela.

O maroto deixou sua cabeça cair para trás, encarando o teto e bufando.

- Certo. – disse ele, indo em direção à outra – Eu topo. Estou aberto a qualquer coisa.

- Ótimo! – disse Sibila, sorridente e com seus enormes olhos.

A garota embaralhou as cartas, pediu que ele cortasse em três montes e depois juntou de novo as cartas em uma ordem estranha. Em seguida, pegou a primeira carta e a abriu na mesa. Fez o mesmo com mais duas cartas. Quando as três estavam em fileira no chão, ela olhou para James.

- Ela sabe que você a quer.

- Ela e o resto do castelo! – respondeu ele – É só isso que as cartas dizem.

- Não, dizem também que esse é o problema.

- Dá pra ser mais nebulosa? – perguntou ironicamente.

- Como? – perguntou ela, verdadeiramente sem entender, os olhos inexpressivos de um peixe-morto.

- Dá pra ser mais clara? – pediu ele, tentando parecer amigável.

- Você precisa ir atrás da outra garota.

- Eu já tentei isso, ela não se importa.

- James Potter, querido, você precisa de outra garota _como ela_.

- Como assim?? – em pensamento, James completou "_Como assim, sua maluca sem sentido?!_"

Ela respirou fundo e começou a explicar como se falasse com uma criança de quatro anos e retardada mental.

- Assim: Evans é uma garota que te deu um fora. Isso é o que a faz diferente das outras garotas. Você precisa de uma garota como ela. Outra garota que também te dê um fora.

- Você ficou maluca?? – perguntou James, usando o verbo "ficar" ao invés do verbo "ser" apenas para não ser grosseiro – O que isso tem a ver??

- Assim ela vai saber, quando você ignorar essa garota e voltar a convidá-la pra sair, que não foi o fora que o motivou.

- Ah... – fez ele, seguindo a linha de raciocínio – Aquela teoria de que eu só a quero porque não posso ter, e não porque realmente gosto dela.

- Exatamente. – respondeu Sibila, em um tom de voz fantasmagoricamente estranho.

James apoiou o queixo na mão, pensativo.

- Mas quem seria essa garota? Fora a Evans, qualquer garota solteira nesse castelo sairia comigo! E as que não são solteiras não valem, fugiria ao propósito...

- Hun-hun – fez Sibila, com a garganta.

- O quê? Você pensou em alguém? Quem?

- Bom, James Potter, querido, eu sou uma garota.

- O quê? – ele estava chocado com a idéia – Não, eu não posso levar um fora seu em público.

- Por que não? – incrivelmente, ela não parecia ofendida, apenas curiosa, com os olhos arregalados bem próximos a ele.

- Er... bem... – James procurava uma resposta que não fosse grosseira, mas não encontrou nenhuma.

- Bom, se não há motivos, eu vou lhe ajudar. – ela sorriu debilmente – Me convide pra sair amanhã e eu te darei um fora como ela faz. Depois, no outro dia, você volta a convidá-la.

Ele olhou para o sorriso débil dela e viu que estava perdido. Era o fundo do posso.

- Eu...vou pensar... – respondeu, levantando-se.

E rapidamente foi embora.

* * *

Era uma quarta-feira nublada. Último tempo de aula pela manhã. James olhava para a ruiva pensativo.

- Cara, você tem TOC? – perguntou Sirius, ao seu lado.

- Ãh? – fez James.

- Transtorno-Obsessivo-Compulsivo! Você anda transtornado fazendo besteiras, olhando obsessivo por ela e convidando compulsivamente ela pra sair!

James riu.

- Promete não me zuar pelo que eu vou fazer agora no almoço? – pediu.

- Ow, não, nem vem com mais maluquices da louca-lunática!!!

- Por favor, eu preciso tentar.

- Cara, eu não posso prometer o que eu não posso cumprir!!! Por isso nunca namorei ninguém!

A aula terminou e os alunos começaram a sair da sala.

- Tente. – pediu James, levantando-se.

Em meio ao salão principal lotado, James foi até Sibila Trelawney, o que já rendeu muitos olhares tortos ao redor.

- Hey! Sibila – começou ele, em um tom alto de voz para chamar atenção e tentando parecer animado – Você quer sair comigo esta noite?

- Não, Potter! Eu não saio com garotos prepotentes, mimados e arrogantes! – respondeu ela, virando-se para sair e quase tropeçando no processo.

James nem precisou parecer chocado, ele realmente estava boquiaberto e sem reação. Não podia acreditar que a louca-lunática tinha dito tudo aquilo sobre ele. Era o fim de sua reputação naquela escola.

Respirou fundo, sorriu para as pessoas em volta, deu de ombros e seguiu para a mesa da grifinória. Afinal, anos de foras de Lily Evans o haviam ensinado como sair de cabeça erguida.

Passou pela ruiva no caminho e notou que ela parecia intrigada. Será que teria dado certo?

Esperou calmamente até o dia seguinte, conforme os planos e, naquela tarde ensolarada de quinta-feira, convidou Evans para sair.

- Potter, por que você insiste? – perguntou ela.

- E por que você resiste tanto ao Potter-charme?! Suas amigas não te contaram o quanto eu sou irresistivelmente bom?? Olha bem!! – disse ele, apontando para si mesmo – Sorriso e músculos, beleza e músculos, charme e músculos, habilidade e músculos...

James iria continuar sua lista de qualidades se a ruiva não tivesse revirado os olhos e ido embora. Pelo menos ela tinha rido ao invés de gritar com ele. Seria um progresso? Ou um riso de deboche?

* * *

No final do dia ele recebeu outro bilhete aviãozinho. Estranhou, contudo, o local de encontro. Deixou a tumultuada sala comunal subiu em direção à Torre de Astronomia. O que ele não percebeu é que algumas garotas estavam começar a reparar nas estranhas atitudes dele.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adivinhando o próximo passo.**

**Capítulo ****Cinco**

- Amanhã – disse Sibila, com sua voz etérea-esotérica, olhando para as estrelas, na Torre de Astronomia – haverá um teste.

- De Poções, eu sei. – disse James, com sua sobrancelha desconfiada levantada, sem nem ao menos olhar par ao céu – Não é nenhum teste surpresa.

- E você – continuou ela, no mesmo tom, ignorando-o completamente – vai reprovar.

- O quê? De jeito nenhum! Eu sei tudo sobre a Poção Animagos, vou acertar todas as questões!

- Talvez – ela fez outra pausa enfática, finalmente olhando para ele – seja isso que vá chamar a atenção dela. Ou talvez você possa pedir ajuda a ela para estudar para o próximo exame.

- Não é uma predileção se você me convence a agir dessa forma. – argumentou ele, batendo o punho cerrado no muro de pedra da torre, fazendo-a tremer levemente – Como no jogo de quadribol, eu só perdi porque você me convenceu a perder! Se não tivesse me convencido teria errado sua previsão!!

- O destino trabalha de formas misteriosas. – ela respondeu, recuperando-se do amedrontamento – Eu estou apenas adivinhando o próximo passo que você deve dar para alcançar seu objetivo. A escolha ainda é sua. Eu sou apenas o canal entre você e o seu destino. Talvez você me procurar já seja o seu destino trabalhando. Se não fosse pra acontecer, você não estaria aqui e eu não estaria prevendo. Talvez haja um motivo para estarmos adivinhando seu futuro.

James não sabia se ela tinha razão ou se aquilo tudo não passava de um bando de baboserias. Olhou, enfim, para o céu estrelado e não viu nada além de um manto negro com centenas de pontos cintilantes.

* * *

Naquela manhã de sexta-feira James estava sentado em sua cadeira no meio da sala de aula, como de costume. Olhava para o pergaminho em sua mão enquanto balançava ferozmente a pena em sua mão. Já havia lido e relido todas as questões e sabia todas as respostas. Não havia como errar. Ele podia gabaritar aquela prova.

Bom, notas boas nunca o ajudaram a conquistar Lily Evans.

Leu mais uma vez a primeira questão:

1) Para que serve a Poção Animagos?

Como poderia errar isso?? A pergunta era óbvia! A _resposta_ era óbvia!! James respirou fundo e pensou em uma resposta que o fez rir. Sem pensar duas vezes para não correr o risco de desistir, começou a escrever.

_R: Para empalhar animais magicamente. Por isso a professora McGonagall tem aquela cara de gato empalhado._

Então passou para a questão seguinte.

2) Esta Poção é perigosa?

Por Merlin, óbvio que é!! Como poderia dizer que não? Talvez uma resposta alternativa fosse melhor...

_R: Só se a pessoa bebe._

A próxima questão era sobre os ingredientes, o que facilitava uma resposta errada, porém James não conseguiu evitar e continuou no nível das respostas debochadas.

3) Quantas ervas indianas devemos colocar?

_R: Muitas, até o líquido virar um amontoado grama._

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Estaria ferrado, mas uma detenção a mais em seu currículo de glórias e derrotas não faria a menor diferença.

4) O que fazer se esta Poção ameaçar explodir?

_R: Correr a tempo?_

Riu novamente. Sirius iria gostar desta. Parou de rir antes que os outros o olhassem e seguiu adiante.

5) Qual o motivo que a leva a ficar vermelha?

Fazê-lo se lembrar da Evans, essa seria uma boa resposta, mas a irritaria, então achou melhor escolher outro motivo para ficar vermelha...

_R: Vergonha._

6) Cite um efeito colateral da Poção Animagos.

Fácil, a primeira coisa percebeu ao se transformar pela primeira vez. O que o fez se lembrar da primeira coisa que pensou ao voltar ao normal...

_R: Perder a roupa. Ainda bem que é temporário. Já pensou se não fosse? Imagina se a professora McGonagall deixa de ser gato e volta a virar bruxa no meio da aula e a roupa não volta??_

7) Por quanto tempo deve a Poção ficar de molho?

Já tinha abandonado a seriedade, não é mesmo? Então olhou para um de seus amigos ao seu lado e voltou a escrever.

_R: Depende, se molho de tomate, um mês, já se for molho branco, três meses. De qualquer forma, o Peter vai comer antes de ficar pronta..._

E assim continuou até a última questão.

8) O que acontece aos Animagos não registrados?

_R: Não são sorteados pra ganhar prêmios porque não têm número?_

9) O que acontece à Poção quando adicionamos raiz de Mandrágora?

_R: Passa a gritar também._

10) Como ficam os sentidos do bruxo que se transforma em animal?

_R: Mais aguçados, principalmente o tato, já que ele fica pelado._

James respirou fundo antes de entregar seu teste ao professor e ficou com o braço estendido segurando pergaminho por algum tempo antes de finalmente soltá-lo. Depois deu de ombros e saiu da sala.

* * *

- Cara, você precisa acabar logo com isso. – disse Sirius, assim que entrou no quarto à noite.

- Eu sei, é loucura acreditar nas predileções da Trelawney... – concordou James, com um ar meio aéreo.

- Não, você não está entendendo! As coisas saíram de controle!

James balançou a cabeça negativamente. Entendia a preocupação do amigo, mas não podia parar ainda.

- Será minha última tentativa, eu prometo, Padfoot.

Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros em um gesto desesperado.

- Última? Ainda tem mais? Mesmo depois de tudo o que estão falando??

- Falando? – só então James percebeu que ele e Sirius não estavam se referindo exatamente à mesma coisa – O que está havendo?

- Você ainda não ouviu os boatos??? – Sirius estava incrédulo e chocado.

- Que boatos?

- De você e a louca-lunática!!

- As pessoas estão sabendo?

- Muito pior!!! Estão achando que vocês estão juntos!!

- O quê?? – James levantou-se de um pulo na cama.

- Parece que notaram que você anda de bilhetes e encontros pra cima e pra baixo! Te seguiram ontem e te viram indo pro lugar mais romântico do castelo com a Trelawney!! E ainda estão pensando que o fora que ela te deu foi encenação pra encobrir o romance secreto!

James caiu sentado na cama, boquiaberto.

- E eu achava que não podia ficar pior. – disse para si mesmo – Agora sim é o fundo do poço.

- Você precisa dar um jeito de esclarecer isso. – Sirius sentou-se ao lado dele na cama.

- Como??

- Saindo com outra garota!

- Não. – disse James, parecendo abatido e frustrado – Eu não quero outras garotas, já me cansei delas. Eu quero a Evans.

- Porra, mas você é muito teimoso!! – gritou Sirius, antes de sair do quarto batendo a porta.

* * *

No dia seguinte, andando pelos corredores do castelo em direção ao salão principal, James percebeu que a situação estava mesmo insustentável e se perguntou como não tinha percebido os boatos antes.

- Hey, Potter! Vai começar a ver o futuro agora também?? – perguntou um risonho corvinal.

- James, tem certeza de que você não está sob o efeito de uma Poção do Amor? – perguntou uma grifinória, parecendo sinceramente preocupada.

- E aí? Ela beija tão bem quanto adivinha o futuro? – perguntou um sonserino sarcástico, fazendo uma careta.

Cabisbaixo, ele se sentou à mesa da grifinória, ao lado de Sirius.

- Entende o que disse agora, Prongs?

- Sim. – respondeu apenas.

- Prongs – começou Peter, sentado a sua frente, cuspindo farelhos ao falar – eu só não entendi porque você resolveu tentar esquecer a Evans com uma garota tão estranha e feia...

Sirius deu um tapa na testa de Peter.

- Ele não tá saindo com ela, Wormtail!

- Ah, não?

- E então? O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Sirius, ignorando o outro.

- Ainda não sei. – respondeu James, com o olhar vazio perdido em algum ponto da mesa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adivinhando o próximo passo.**

**Capítulo Seis**

James permaneceu aéreo durante todo o dia naquele sábado. Até mesmo no treino de quadribol, no qual ele não conseguiu sequer se concentrar em procurar a bola, limitando-se apenas a voar sem rumo de um lado para o outro enquanto o resto do time se matava de treinar. Ao final da tarde ouviu alguém cochichar que ele devia mesmo estar apaixonado pela Trelawney, já que estava tão aéreo e pensativo.

Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria no inverno. Como eles podiam pensar isso dele??? De cara popular, lindo, inteligente, jogador habilidoso e irresistível para as mulheres ele havia se tornado um cara idiota, péssimo jogador, fedorento, com péssimo gosto para mulheres e, assim que recebesse a nota do teste, burro.

Era o fim. O subsolo do fundo do fundo.

E isso precisava mudar. Queria sua vida de volta.

Estava resolvido. De agora em diante seria: nada de Evans, nada de Trelawney.

Pra começar, passou a noite de sábado na sala comunal com os outros (exceto Sirius, que estava em algum lugar do castelo com alguma garota), onde todos podiam ver que ele não estava com a louca-lunática.

O domingo passou lentamente. James fez de tudo para parecer bem, conversando animadamente com os outros, ignorando as piadinhas sobre seu suposto namoro com a Trelawney e dizendo a todos que tinha sido apenas uma péssima semana. Mas as pessoas pareciam não acreditar muito nele, talvez porque ele mesmo não acreditava naquilo, porque ele não estava mesmo bem. Os cochichos continuavam e o incomodavam.

No fim da tarde James já não agüentava mais mentir ou encenar sorrisos, então caminhou pelos jardins até uma parte afastada. Estava escurecendo, o ambiente perfeito pra quem quer simplesmente sumir e ficar em paz sozinho. Andou até se deparar com o balanço feito por Sirius na noite anterior para paquerar uma garota. Resolveu sentar-se em um deles.

Silêncio. Finalmente o silêncio. Aquela semana havia sido enlouquecedora. Nunca tinha sido tanto o assunto principal de todo mundo antes e ser o assunto principal nunca havia lhe incomodado antes. Olhou para o céu estrelado e lembrou-se de uma das malditas previsões daquela lunática. Achou melhor encarar a grama.

- Cadê aquele seu sorriso confiante?

James praticamente pulou no banco ao ouvir aquela voz vinda do nada. Não havia percebido ninguém se aproximar. Há algum tempo atrás teria ficado muito feliz com aquela pergunta, mas naquele momento ele apenas revirou os olhos.

- Aquele que você odeia? Que te importa?

- Outch. – fez Lily – Acho que eu mereci essa.

James não estava prestando atenção. Havia voltado a encarar a grama.

- É, eu odeio – disse ela, sentando-se no balanço, no banco ao lado – mas ele faz parte de você.

Ele a encarou e estreitou os olhos, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Desistindo, respirou fundo, voltou a encarar a grama e falou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

- Parece que eu não tenho sido eu mesmo ultimamente.

- É, eu sei. – ela respondeu prontamente.

Voltou a encará-la, sem entender.

- Você reparou? – perguntou ele, irônico, usando o deboche pra esconder a surpresa.

- Sim. – então ela lhe abriu um sorriso tímido.

- Achei que você não reparasse em mim. – disse, desconfiado.

- Tem como alguém não reparar em James Potter?

- Ah – James então se lembrou de algo que ela lhe dissera naquela semana e desviou o olhar triste para o chão – é verdade, eu não sou muito discreto, não é mesmo?

- Mesmo quando vai mal, tem que fazer uma grande cena... – ela completou o que dissera dias atrás – Eu só não entendi por que você tem feito essas coisas...

- Pra impressionar uma garota. – ele respondeu, sincero.

- Impressionar? – ela riu – Geralmente não se faz o contrário? Tipo, parecer ser bom em algo pra impressionar, ao invés de parecer ser péssimo em tudo?

- Me disseram que só assim ela me notaria. Do jeito convencional não estava dando certo. Eu achei que valia a pena tentar.

- E por acaso deu certo? – ela perguntou, ainda rindo.

- Evans, por que você está me torturando com essa conversa? É óbvio que não deu certo, você continua me odiando, então faça o favor de me deixar em paz aqui sozinho como um bom perdedor que eu sou.

- O quê? – de repente ela parecia chocada.

- Ora, como se você não soubesse que tudo o que eu faço é pra tentar conquistar você!

- Mas... – Lily parecia sem palavras – mas... eu achei que você tivesse me superado, você só andava com aquela Trelawney depois que levou um fora dela... dizem que vocês estão saindo juntos...

- E você acha que é assim que funciona?? Eu levo um fora e me apaixono?

- Apaixonar? – ela parecia confusa e acuada – Não, só tentar convencer a garota a sair com você pra não ficar com fama de que levou um fora...

- Então é isso que você pensa de mim? – James se levantou do balanço, furioso – Você acha que é por isso que eu te chamo pra sair todo esse tempo? Tá vendo, Evans, você nunca me deixou me aproximar de você, você não me conhece, não sabe absolutamente nada sobre mim, fica andando pra cima e pra baixo com essa pose de superior de quem não se deixa cair no charme de James Potter quando na verdade tem uma idéia pré-concebida ridícula sobre mim. Mas tudo bem, acho que quem esteve errado todo esse tempo aqui fui eu, por achar que você valia a pena.

Então o maroto virou de costas e foi embora, deixando Lily Evans sozinha no balanço em meio à escuridão da noite.

Há um tempo atrás, um momento como aquele era tudo que ele queria. O que tinha dado tão errado?

James foi direto para o seu quarto, ignorando qualquer um que tentasse falar com ele no caminho. Fechou a porta e jogou-se em sua cama, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro. O diálogo de minutos atrás ainda martelando em sua mente. Nunca pensou que um dia fosse ser tão grosseiro com Evans, quando até o dia anterior tudo o que fazia era sorrir e babar por ela. Mas estava com raiva, raiva dela e do que tinha feito por ela. Raiva do que tinha se transformado por ela. E ela nem ao menos tinha percebido que era tudo por ela.

Após dois minutos que lhe pareceram duas horas, James sentou-se na cama, ajeitou os óculos e puxou sua varinha. Convocou magicamente o Mapa do Maroto confirmou suas suspeitas: Lily Evans ainda estava sentada sozinha no balanço afastado nos jardins. Talvez estivesse em transe, chocada, surpresa, ainda absorvendo aquela conversa também. Parecia que ela também não esperava que James Potter um dia falasse assim com ela, sem os sorrisos e elogios e convites para sair, ao contrário, com raiva. Parecia não esperar também que ele fosse capaz de fazer tudo aquilo para impressionar uma garota, ainda mais que essa garota fosse ela. Evans devia mesmo achar que ele era um grande babaca que fazia idiotices simplesmente para chamar a atenção. E talvez ele tivesse sido assim por bastante tempo, precisava reconhecer, mas não naquela semana. Nada do que tinha feito naquela semana tinha sido para aparecer.

James ponderou se devia voltar lá. Gostava dela, queria falar com ela e esse parecia ser um momento propício para os dois se entenderem. Mas ainda estava com raiva dela, não sabia se queria se entender com ela. Provavelmente nem conseguiria isso! Provavelmente brigariam de novo quando ele chegasse lá, ela lhe daria mais um fora dizendo que era idiota por fazer todas aquelas maluquices por ela e depois iria embora, revirando os olhos, como sempre.

Largou o mapa no chão e deitou na cama com força novamente.

Foi uma longa noite, sua mente parecia não querer lhe deixar em paz.

No dia seguinte acordou mais confiante. Se queria sua vida de volta, precisava reagir. Arrumou-se, colocou um ótimo perfume, arrepiou os cabelos e sorriu para si no espelho. Uma nova semana estava começando. No sábado teria outro jogo de quadribol e a Grifinória ainda estava no páreo, já que o placar do anterior havia sido de empate, pois mesmo com o seu acidente e outro apanhador era tão ruim que só conseguiu pegar o pomo depois de levarem uma goleada, equilibrando o placar.

Sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória sorridente, enquanto piscava para três corvinais que passavam. Depois fez umas palhaçadas no corredor e todos riram. Parecia que as coisas estavam voltando ao normal. Porém, teve uma desagradável notícia na aula de Poções.

- 'T'??? De 'TRASGO'??? – perguntou Sirius nada delicadamente, fazendo a turma inteira saber sua nota.

- Gostaria de falar com o senhor após a aula, Sr. Potter. – disse o professor, antes de voltar a distribuir as notas.

James bufou, furioso. Havia esquecido que ainda teria de lidar com algumas conseqüências da sua semana de loucuras. Fazia tempo que não recebia um 'T', a pior nota possível, que vem depois de 'D' de 'Deplorável', que por sua vez vem depois de 'P' de 'Péssimo'.

- Por acaso isso foi idéia da- – perguntou Sirius.

- Sim! – interrompeu James, sorridente – Foi só uma brincadeira! Minhas notas estavam tão boas que eu pensei em dificultar as coisas para a aprovação final.

Ele notou que a maioria dos alunos ao seu redor riu, acreditando que a péssima nota era realmente parte de alguma brincadeira, exceto por Sirius, que parecia indignado, e por uma ruiva que o olhava chocada.

Ao terminar a aula, James esperou os outros saírem para ir até a mesa do professor.

- Sr. Potter, suas respostas estavam... como posso dizer... _hilárias_. – disse o professor, sem, contudo, parecer ter se divertido com elas. – Sua sorte é que ainda não as mostrei para a professora McGonagall, preferi ouvir sua explicação antes, que também dever ser...digamos... _hilária_.

- Ora professor, eu estava entediado e achei que seria divertido para o senhor ler algumas respostas que não fossem tão óbvias como as corretas. – mentiu ele.

- Acha divertido pegar outra detenção, Sr. Potter? Acha que faz bem para sua reputação de quem quebra as regras?

- Imensamente, professor. – sorriu James, pensando em como já tinha feito aquilo inúmeras vezes ao longo de sua vida escolar.

- Certo, nos vemos mais tarde. Vou pensar em algo bem desagradável para _divertir_ o senhor, Sr. Potter.

- Obrigado, professor, até mais. – respondeu, virando-se para sair.

Congelou, contudo, ao ver Evans parada na porta. Ainda estava com raiva dela. Aquele 'T' tinha sido culpa dela. Resolveu ignorá-la, passou pela porta como se houvesse ninguém ali e saiu para o corredor. Ela o seguiu.

- Eu falei com a Trelawney – começou Evans, falando enquanto andavam no corredor, parecendo não se importar com os muitos olhares sobre eles – perguntei sobre os boatos e ela me disse que nunca se interessaria por alguém tão cético e sem visão interior.

- Típico. – disse James, com um sorriso de deboche – Típico dela responder algo assim e típico de você não acreditar em mim.

- Então a prova – continuou ela – tirar nota baixa fazia parte do pacote de loucuras da semana passada pra impressionar uma garota?

James parou bruscamente no corredor e virou-se para encará-la. Nem ao menos percebeu que o resto do corredor também parou para observá-los.

- Sim. – respondeu secamente – Funcionou?

A ruiva abriu a boca, mas simplesmente não sabia o que responder. Parecia ainda não acreditar que aquilo tudo tinha sido por causa dela.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – disse James, antes de virar-se e ir embora, deixando muito olhos arregalados e maxilares abertos.

Ele foi para a próxima aula sem ser seguido por ela. Jogou-se na cadeira ao lado de Sirius, em meio à confusão de alunos entrando e conversando.

- Detenção? – perguntou Sirius, nada sorridente.

- Sim.

- O quê?

- Ainda não sei.

A professora entrou em sala e a aula começou, porém foi só alguns minutos depois que Evans entrou e se sentou, explicando para a professora que o atraso se devia a uma conversa com o professor da aula anterior. James deu um discreto riso de deboche, pois sabia que ela estava mentindo, afinal ele tinha sido o último a falar com o professor em sala.

A tarde passou lentamente. Após as aulas, James foi desanimado para a sala do professor de Poções, enquanto o seu time ia para o campo de quadribol. Surpreendeu-se, contudo, com a resposta do professor.

- Não vai haver detenção. Você vai fazer uma nova prova. Agora. Sente-se e pegue tinta, sua pena e um pergaminho. Eu vou ditar as perguntas sobre a Poção Animagos.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Está reclamando, Sr. Potter? Prefere o 'T' e uma detenção??

- Não!

- Então comece a escrever.

Dez perguntas e dez respostas depois, James entregou o pergaminho. Ia saindo quando o professor o chamou.

- Não quer saber sua nota? Espere um segundo, vou corrigir agora mesmo.

James não disse nada, apenas sorriu. Sabia sua nota, mas seria indelicado dizer isso ao professor que acabara de lhe ajudar.

- Ótimo! – disse ele, e James não sabia se era um elogio ou a sua nota. – Sr. Potter, você tirou um 'O'!

- Obrigado, professor.

James já estava quase saindo quando parou à porta e virou-se novamente.

- Professor, posso saber o que fez o senhor mudar de idéia?

- Uma adorável garota me contou uma apaixonante história sobre um rapaz que passa por cima do seu orgulho para impressionar uma garota. Muito melhor do que a sua versão de tirar nota baixa por causa de uma brincadeira idiota. – respondeu sorridente – Mas ela me pediu para não lhe contar que ela havia feito isso.

Ele entendeu que o professor não lhe diria quem era a garota e saiu da sala pensativo. Seria Evans? Quem mais poderia ser? Mas por que ela faria isso? Por que lhe ajudaria? Consciência pesada? Sentia-se culpada pela péssima nota dele? Ela certamente leva a sério as notas e estudos. É, provavelmente foi por culpa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adivinhando o próximo passo.**

**Capítulo Sete**

James ainda conseguiu pegar o finalzinho do treino e, apesar de não ter percebido, estava muito mais animado. Depois, durante o jantar, contou aos outros que refez a prova e que tirou 'O'.

- 'O'??? – gritou Sirius, fazendo todos escutarem – Você tirou 'ÓTIMO'??? Depois de um 'T' de 'TRASGO'??? Em uma prova surpresa????

- Obrigado por anunciar ao castelo inteiro, Padfoot. – riu James.

- Muito bem, Prongs!!! – disse Sirius, dando batidas nada leves nas costas do outro.

James notou muitos olhares na sua direção, em especial uns olhos verdes acompanhados de um sorriso tímido. Agora Evans sorria para ele? Não, devia apenas estar contente por sua intervenção ter ajudado e agora se sentiria menos culpada.

- E por que o professor te deu essa nova chance? – perguntou Remus, trazendo a mente de James de volta à mesa.

- Aí é que está, ele disse que uma garota o convenceu, mas não disse quem foi.

- Evans! – disse Sirius.

- Evans. – disse Remus.

- Trelawney. – disse Peter. – Ela é que é a namorada dele! Por que a Evans ajudaria??

- James não namora ninguém, seu rabo de verme! – disse Sirius, dando um tapa na nuca de Peter – Muito menos a louca-lunática!!!

- Ah, não?

- Não! – gritaram Sirius, Remus e James juntos.

- Então vocês também acham que foi a Evans? – perguntou James.

- Sim, por isso ela se atrasou pra aula depois. – respondeu Remus.

- É, ela deve ter se sentido culpada... – riu Sirius.

- Eu também acho isso. – concordou James.

- Ou apenas quis ajudá-lo. – discordou Remus.

- É, sei... – debochou Sirius.

- Isso não importa. O importante é que você precisa agradecer a ela.

- Ficou maluco, Moony? – questionou Sirius.

- Eu não vou agradecer nada. – disse James.

- Por quê? Seria uma boa oportunidade de falar com ela sem levar um fora ou vocês brigarem.

- Pra quê? Eu já disse que não estou mais interessado. Aquela semana louca serviu pra me fazer ver que não vale a pena. Agora o velho Potter está de volta e o castelo está cheio de gatinhas. – terminou abrindo.

- É assim que se fala, Prongs! – Sirius bateu nas costas dele novamente.

Entretanto, mais tarde James se viu indo atrás dela para fora da sala comunal e, antes que pudesse evitar, a parou no corredor.

- Evans, eu só queria agradecer por você ter falado com o professor hoje de manhã.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, mas não parecendo confusa por desconhecer o assunto, e sim surpresa por ele saber da sua ajuda.

- O professor me contou que uma garota explicou pra ele o motivo de eu ter ido mal em algumas coisas na semana passada e como só você e a Trelawney sabiam disso, e como você se atrasou pra outra aula depois...

- Sim, eu falei com ele. – ela admitiu em um tom de voz seguro, porém suave – Não achava certo você tirar uma nota ruim por algo que nem deu certo.

- Será? – perguntou ele, sorrindo, não conseguindo se conter – Conquistar, talvez não. Mas pelo menos eu consegui te impressionar, tanto que você se deu ao trabalho de ir me ajudar, não é mesmo?

Para sua surpresa, ela riu.

- É, me impressionou sim, nunca pensei que você pudesse passar por cima do seu orgulho e detonar sua reputação em todos os aspectos. Achei que você parecer burro, além de péssimo jogador, fedorento e com péssimo gosto para garotas, já era demais. Agora pelo menos você é inteligente.

- E cheiroso. – acrescentou ele, sorrindo, apontando para o pescoço.

Evans riu e se aproximou para aspirar o perfume dele.

- É verdade, e cheiroso.

- E, a partir de sábado, ótimo jogador novamente.

- Aposto que sim. – concordou ela.

- E – continuou James, fazendo uma pausa enfática – com ótimo gosto para garotas. Na verdade, isso nunca mudou. As pessoas logo vão perceber isso. – finalizou piscando para ela.

Notou que ela parou, processando a informação e, quando entendeu que ele se referia a ela, corou levemente.

- Boa noite, Evans. – disse ele, sorridente, e depois foi embora, deixando-a ainda sem palavras.

---

Para a felicidade dos alunos, a aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas naquela terça-feira não foi uma leitura chata de teoria, foi uma das aulas práticas, na modalidade Campeonato de Duelo. O professor instruiu os alunos para que formassem duplas e para que o vencedor de uma dupla duelasse com o vencedor de outra e assim por diante. Os alunos, entusiasmados e já acostumados com esse tipo de aula, rapidamente formaram suas duplas e, ao sinal do professor, iniciaram seus duelos.

James estava duelando com Peter, enquanto Sirius e Remus duelavam ao seu lado. Logo James venceu Peter e passou a duelar com um corvinal. Alguns minutos de luta depois, o corvinal perdeu e James se juntou a Sirius quando este venceu Remus. Foi então que James percebeu que Lily Evans duelava ao seu lado com outra garota.

- Você vai perder. – cochichou ele para Sirius – Assim que ela vencer o duelo.

Sirius revirou os olhos, mas não negou o pedido do amigo, que mais parecia uma ordem em tom imperativo. E, agindo conforme o plano, no exato instante em que Evans derrotou sua dupla, James lançou um feitiço em Sirius e este se deixou atingir, perdendo o duelo.

Antes mesmo que Evans pudesse pensar em com quem lutar, James já estava a sua frente, com a varinha erguida e um sorriso no rosto.

- Posso? – perguntou apenas.

- Claro. – respondeu ela.

Entretanto, James somente se defendia, o único feitiço que usava era "Protego" e a garota, de testa franzida, estava começando a estranhar.

- Por que não está atacando, Potter?

- Não posso atacar você. – respondeu sorridente, em um tom de voz que sugere obviedade.

- Não é hora para cavalheirismos, Potter, essa aula é importante pra treinarmos nossas habilidades de luta. Pode salvar nossas vidas um dia! _Petrificus Totalus!_

- _Protego!_ Não se preocupe, Evans, eu sou bom nisso. – James piscou para ela.

- Bom em quê? Em se envolver em brigas ou em quase morrer? _Immobilus!_

- _Protego! _Quase morrer? – ele não entendeu.

- Sim, como se jogar de uma vassoura a uma altura suicida, você podia ter quebrado o pescoço! _Impedimenta!_

- _Protego! _Há! Você ficou preocupada comigo!

- O castelo inteiro se preocupa se um de seus alunos se machuca. – respondeu ela em tom formal. _Incarcerous!_

- _Protego! _Você ficou preocupada sim!

O feitiço seguinte foi mais perigoso que os anteriores, mas James manteve apenas seu "Protego", o que a deixou extremamente irritada.

- POTTER!! – ela gritou, frustrada.

James sorriu.

- Ah, de volta aos velhos tempos! Estava com saudades de ouvir você gritando meu nome, Evans.

- _Bombarda!!!_

- _Protego! _Uau, Evans, – James mantinha sempre seu sorriso – você quer me explodir??

- Quero que você faça alguma coisa!!

- Eu estou fazendo! Me protegendo!

- Mas assim você não tem como ganhar um duelo!

- Isso é uma aula de _defesa! _Então, tecnicamente, eu estou certo!

- POTTER, você é irritante!

James riu.

- O que eu fiz, Evans?

A ruiva abaixou sua varinha e respirou fundo. Deu dois passos para frente e parou diante dele. Perguntou em voz baixa:

- Se você não pretendia lutar, por que veio duelar comigo?

James respondeu também em voz baixa, ao ouvido dela, de forma que as outras pessoas ao redor não pudessem ouvir:

- Porque só duelando ou brigando você me dá atenção.

A reação nela foi instantânea: rosto corado, olhos arregalados, boca entreaberta sem palavras. James pôde ver que finalmente ela entendeu o motivo dele estar sempre criando situações que a irritam, que a fazem brigar com ele. Ele abriu um sorriso tão feliz e sincero que a fez corar ainda mais. Então algo inimaginável aconteceu: Lily Evans abandonou uma aula. Simplesmente saiu de sala, sem nem se explicar ao professor.

James parou de duelar, mas não foi atrás dela. Juntou-se aos demais alunos que apenas assistiam os duelos remanescentes.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Deixando ela ir, ela precisa de um tempo.

- Prongs está certo, é melhor deixá-la sozinha. – concordou Remus.

- Acho que estamos evoluindo. – disse James, sorridente.

- Não estou falando disso!! E aquela estória de – Sirius mudou sua voz para um tom de deboche – "_eu já superei ela, não estou mais interessado, aquelas loucuras me mostraram que não vale a pena!"_????

- Isso foi antes dela mostrar que se importa comigo. – respondeu, ainda sorridente.

- Ela mostrou ou você deduziu daquele jeito simples de ver a vida do tipo: ela diz que te odeia e você diz que ela te ama? – zombou Sirius, porém num tom de voz um pouco mais sério que o normal.

- Ela mostrou sim, e dessa vez eu tenho até uma lista, Padfoot! Mostrou ontem quando fez o professor de Poções me dar uma segunda chance, hoje quando deixou escapar que ficou preocupada quando eu caí da vassoura e agora quando não ignorou o fato de eu gostar dela, muito pelo contrário, saiu correndo como uma garotinha confusa.

- Prongs! Acorda! Ela é Lily Evans! Se preocupa com as notas e a saúde de qualquer um! E saiu porque não suporta você!

James desfez o sorriso imediatamente. Seu primeiro impulso foi de brigar com Sirius, mas logo entendeu o motivo de seu amigo estar assim.

- Sirius, eu sei que você está preocupado comigo, mas fica tranqüilo, eu não vou fazer nenhuma outra burrada por causa dela. Agora pára de me detonar! Um pouco de apoio não faria mal!

- Eu já apoiei essa sua obsessão por tempo demais!

Para a sorte deles, o professor estava bastante entretido com os duelos para perceber aquela discussão ao fundo da sala.

- Padfoot – interveio Remus – nem sempre persistência é obsessão. E pela primeira vez estamos vendo uma reação por parte dela. Então se James acha que vale a pena insistir, não vamos tentar detê-lo.

- Certo. – disse Sirius, totalmente contrariado – Mas depois não venha choramingar comigo!

---

Lily Evans compareceu à aula seguinte, porém apenas fisicamente, sua mente parecia não tê-la acompanhado. Não interagia com seus amigos, não parecia prestar atenção na aula, não esboçava emoção alguma. Parecia apenas pensativa.

Exceto por um momento em que notou o olhar de James sobre ela e corou instantaneamente.

A garota permaneceu nesse estado meio catatônico durante o almoço, as aulas da tarde e o jantar. Passou o resto da noite isolada em seu quarto.

O café da manhã de quarta-feira não foi muito diferente, exceto, mais uma vez, quando James a fez corar por estar olhando para ela. As aulas da manhã seguiram o ritmo catatônico.

Após o almoço, entretanto, algo a fez acordar.

James estava à mesa da Grifinória, apesar de já ter terminado seu almoço, conversando com seus amigos, quando uma garota parou atrás dele e o chamou.

- Precisamos conversar. – disse ela.

- Trelawney, eu já disse que não-

- Que tal um lugar mais reservado? – interrompeu ela, com seu tom etéreo.

O maroto se levantou, impaciente, e a seguiu até um lugar mais deserto, próximo à saída do salão principal.

- James Potter, querido, eu tenho mais uma previsão para você! – disse ela animadamente, como quem entrega um presente.

- Trelawney, eu já disse que não vou mais seguir suas predileções! Elas só me ferraram!

- Não se preocupe, querido, essa é apenas uma boa notícia. – ela sorria debilmente.

- E o que é? – perguntou impaciente.

- Você a beijará antes de a primeira lua cheia do mês refletir seu luar no lago.

Sem saber ao certo o que ela queria dizer com aquela frase sem sentido, James não disse nada, apenas a encarou de olhos estreitos e testa franzida.

- E depois eu vou querer meus créditos por tê-lo ajudado a conquistá-la através da divina arte da Adivinhação!

James riu. Como aquela louca poderia achar que tinha mesmo ajudado em algo? As coisas só tinham começado a dar certo a partir do momento em que ele parou de ouvir suas predileções lunáticas!

- Potter e Trelawney! – disse Evans, com um sorriso sarcástico, parando ao lado dos dois. Os braços cruzados sobre o abdômen.

O maroto estivera tão distraído que nem percebeu a ruiva se aproximar.

- Olá, Evans. – cumprimentou a outra, em seu tom suave e etéreo.

Surpreso, James não soube o que dizer.

- Alguma previsão divertida? – perguntou Evans, sarcástica.

- Oh, querida, não sabia que você se interessava pela divina arte da Adivinhação! – os olhos arregalados de Trelawney pareciam brilhar.

- Nem eu sabia que Potter se interessava.

O rapaz abriu a boca para responder, mas novamente não soube o que dizer. Um silêncio incômodo reinou por alguns segundos.

- Desculpem-me por interromper, vou deixá-los continuar a divertida conversa. Até mais. – disse Evans, com um tom de voz áspero, antes de se virar e ir embora.

James olhou para a outra, claramente sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Ela sentiu ciúmes. – explicou Trelawney.

- O quê?! De nós dois?! Da onde você tirou essa idéia? – James riu novamente – Vai dizer que intuição feminina também é uma divina arte de Adivinhação??

- Na verdade sim. – respondeu ela seriamente – E o fato de você estar rindo comigo de novo só está aumentando o ciúmes nela.

O riso cessou imediatamente. James franziu a testa mais uma vez e olhou para trás há tempo de ver a ruiva os observando com uma expressão nada feliz antes de disfarçar desviando o olhar.

- Lily Evans está com ciúmes de mim. – James pensou em voz alta, então segurou os braços de Sibila Trelawney e disse para ela – Lily Evans está com ciúmes de mim!

- Sim, James Potter querido, quer uma consulta para adivinhar qual deverá ser o seu próximo passo?? – sugeriu ela, com seu tom suave e etéreo.

- Não. – respondeu, soltando a outra – Acho que posso adivinhar esse sozinho.

E, abrindo um sorriso, gesticulou um "até mais" para a garota e foi embora.

---

Na aula seguinte, após o almoço, James se sentou atrás de Lily Evans.

- Olá, Lily.

A garota olhou para trás e corou levemente.

- Olá, Potter. – respondeu, sem reclamar por ele tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome, e voltou-se para frente de novo.

James se debruçou em sua mesa para falar ao ouvido dela.

- Só queria que você soubesse que eu não tenho nada com a Trelawney.

Notou que o tom de pele dela ficou mais avermelhado ainda. Ela ameaçou responder algo, mas o professor começou a aula e ela desistiu de responder. Notou, ainda, que a ruiva ficou tensa durante toda a aula.

James obviamente não conseguia prestar atenção alguma na aula, parecia estar totalmente hipnotizado pelos cabelos vermelhos a sua frente, que uma vez ou outra dançavam sobre sua mesa. Para sua infelicidade, toda vez que tentava tocá-los a garota inclinava-se para frente, debruçando-se sobre sua própria mesa.

Ao fim da aula James permaneceu sentado e esperou que ela se levantasse e se virasse para sair, quando inevitavelmente ficaria de frente para ele.

- Até mais, Lily. – disse somente.

Claramente envergonhada, ela apenas respondeu "Até mais, Potter" e saiu, sem reclamar, sem contestar, nada.

James estava tão feliz que até mesmo havia se esquecido de que dia era aquele. Foi apenas durante o jantar que notou a ausência de Remus.

- Fica mesmo sonhando com a sua princesa encantada e esquece os amigos! – dramatizou Sirius.

- Do que você está falando??

- Da lua cheia, eu acho. – respondeu Peter.

- Começa hoje?? – perguntou James, atordoado.

- Sim, seu cabeça-oca! – disse Sirius, dando um tapa na nuca do outro – E isso significa que assim que terminamos o jantar nós vamos você-sabe-pra-onde!

- Não. – disse James, encarando a mesa.

- Como não?? – Sirius estava ficando ainda mais irritado.

- "antes de a primeira lua cheia do mês refletir seu luar no lago"... – repetiu James, pensando em voz alta – É hoje!!

- O quê??? Você ficou lunático também? Eu sabia que era contagioso!

- Não! Hoje eu não vou pra Casa dos Gritos, sinto muito, pessoal.

Enquanto Peter tinha uma expressão de "Ah?", Sirius expressava um "Como não?" seguido de um xingamento.

- Preciso ir, vejo vocês ao amanhecer.

Rapidamente James chegou ao seu quarto, pegou o mapa do maroto e o abriu em sua cama. Não precisou procurar, pois sabia que ela ainda estava no salão principal. Precisava pensar no que faria, como a abordaria, onde falaria com ela, o que falaria. Putz, não estava preparado pra isso ainda naquele dia. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos desordenados. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, tentando organizar os pensamentos, mas todos passavam a toda velocidade, alguns conexos, outros não, alguns apenas para descartar os anteriores.

Se ela ficasse no quarto após o jantar como havia feito na noite anterior ele teria um problema, precisaria pensar em algo para tirá-lo do quarto. Talvez um bilhete, pedindo para encontrá-lo. Mas e se ela não fosse?

Se ela ficasse na sala comunal poderia ir falar pessoalmente com ela, mas não lá, precisaria tirá-la de lá e provavelmente ela não gostaria nada de ser vista saindo da sala comunal acompanhada dele. Talvez se pedisse para ela encontrá-lo em outro lugar ela iria. Mas e se o ignorasse?

Se ela fosse para algum outro lugar do castelo ele a seguiria.

Olhou pela janela e ainda não havia lua, o sol ainda estava se pondo. Olhou ao seu redor, não sabia o que fazer. Iria enlouquecer se ficasse ali parado esperando. Resolveu tomar outro banho. Boa idéia, assim iria relaxar, arrumar o cabelo, trocar de roupa, se perfumar e depois iria atrás dela.

E assim fez. Tirou a roupa, jogando-a de qualquer jeito pelo chão, entrou de cabeça embaixo do chuveiro gelado pra amenizar a adrenalina e, em seguida, esquentou um pouco a água, deixando a água morna cair sobre seus ombros para relaxar.

Após, já lindamente arrumado e irresistivelmente perfumado, procurou por ela no mapa. Não estava no quarto. Ótimo, um problema a menos. Não estava na sala comunal. Bom também, fora da Torre seria mais fácil. Entretanto, procurou-a por um bom em todos os recintos do enorme castelo sem encontrá-la.

Olhou pela janela novamente e viu que a lua cheia começava a surgir na linha do horizonte. De repente a frase insana da lunática começou a fazer sentido para ele: Precisava estar com ela _antes_ de a lua estar alta o suficiente para ter seu luar refletido no lago.

O lago.

Foi então que resolveu procurar por ela nos arredores do castelo. Abriu um enorme sorriso ao encontrá-la nos jardins. Parecia que os deuses estavam conspirando a seu favor.

Largou o mapa de qualquer jeito sobre sua cama e saiu, descendo aos pulos as escadas, atravessando a sala comunal como um furacão e correndo pelos corredores da escola. Logo atravessou as portas duplas de entrada e chegou aos jardins. Parou, respirou fundo, ajeitou seus óculos, arrumou sua roupa e desarrumou o cabelo. Caminhou até os balanços do Sirius e sentou-se ao lado dela. James não pôde ver a reação dela, pois ela não levantou o rosto, continuou a encarar a grama, pensativa.

- A previsão de hoje é uma bela noite de lua cheia. – disse ele somente.

- Previsão do tempo? Você está parecendo um noticiário trouxa. – ela respondeu, ainda encarando a grama, mas com a testa franzida.

- Não. Previsão da "divina arte da adivinhação". Foi isso que a Trelawney veio me dizer hoje no almoço.

Confusa, ela finalmente o encarou.

- Por que ela lhe chamaria pra dizer isso?

- Porque ela gosta de fazer previsões. – James sorriu.

A ruiva não contestou a resposta dele. Sem saberem o que dizer, ambos permaneceram em silêncio, que só foi quebrado alguns minutos depois por ela.

- É verdade mesmo? – perguntou Lily.

- O quê? – perguntou James, num tom suave.

- Que você fez tudo aquilo por mim?

- Sim. – ele sorriu novamente.

- Eu não entendo. Você se afundou nos estudos, no esporte, afundou sua reputação e fez tudo isso por uma garota que mal conhecia e que sempre te tratou muito mal. Por quê?

- Não precisa entender, eu também não entendo.

De repente ele saiu do balanço e se abaixou em frente a ela, com um joelho no chão, e segurou as mãos dela. Sabia que se tivesse dito há algum tempo atrás o que iria dizer agora ela teria rido, achando que era alguma brincadeira de mau gosto dele. Mas, com os últimos acontecimentos, ela havia percebido que tudo o que ele fazia era por gostar dela. Sabia que agora ela estava pronta para acreditar nele.

- Olha, Lily, eu entendo porquê você me tratava mal, eu era um babaca, eu sei disso. Mas quando a gente conhece alguém especial não quer mais ser um babaca, quer ser tudo o que essa pessoa precisa. E o que eu quero é ser tudo o que _você_ precisa.

James percebeu que as mãos dela tremiam levemente entre as suas. Ela estava boquiaberta, totalmente deslumbrada.

Seus olhos arregalados mostravam um olhar profundo que o fez perceber que ele não levaria um fora daquela vez. Era como se a tivesse enfeitiçado. Notou que a respiração dela havia se intensificado, provavelmente o coração dela estava batendo tão rápido quanto o seu.

- James eu...

James sorriu. Ele não precisava ouvir o resto, mesmo que ela conseguisse dizer. Ela o havia chamado pelo nome pela primeira vez e isso era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir.

- Lily, você quer sair comigo?

A ruiva sorriu, encantada.

- Sim, eu quero.

Ele rapidamente se levantou e, ainda segurando a mão dela, disse:

- Então vem comigo.

- O quê? – Lily estranhou – Agora?! Você quer sair _agora_?!

- Sim, vem!

Ela se levantou e James a puxou pela mão correndo na direção de volta para o castelo, porém parou mais a frente, quando chegou à margem do lago. O maroto puxou sua varinha e conjurou velas acesas no ar, inclusive flutuando sobre a água. Em seguida conjurou um piano e o enfeitiçou para tocar suavemente. Enfeitiçou também a grama, para parecer que eles andavam sobre um piso liso. Guardou a varinha e ofereceu a mão a ela.

- Dança comigo?

Ainda meio extasiada, Lily se aproximou lentamente e pegou a mão dele. Os olhos verdes brilhante com o reflexo das velas. Ele a segurou pela cintura com a outra mão e os dois começaram a valsar, rodopiando pelos jardins ao som daquela suave melodia, à luz de velas.

James não sabia dizer quem estava mais fascinado com aquele momento: se era ela, por descobrir este lado romântico e apaixonado de James Potter, ou se era ele, por finalmente ter a garota dos seus sonhos nos seus braços.

Até que ele parou, olhando dentro dos olhos dela e segurando sua cintura com firmeza, como se tivesse medo de que ela fugisse. Apesar de receoso, aproximou seu rosto do dela e... ela o beijou.

Um beijo longo e profundo e ansioso e apaixonado.

Quando finalmente se afastou dos lábios dela, James sorriu. Ela finalmente queria aquilo e, melhor ainda, queria tanto quanto ele. Então James notou que a luz do luar começava a se refletir nas águas espelhadas do lago.

James riu.

FIM

* * *

N/A: Queridos leitores, apesar de pensar muito sobre o assunto, eu não consegui classificar a Sibila em uma das casas de Hogwarts. Nem mesmo quis colocá-la em nenhuma cena em aula para não apresentá-la como aluna, afinal Sibila é apenas um ser etéreo vagando pelo castelo e fazendo predileções sem sentido. Hahaha.

Foi mt gostoso escrever esta fic! Obrigada pelos reviews!

Agradeço tb aos que não deixam reviews, mas adicionam a mim e a minhas fics como favorites!

Deixem reviews sobre este final e até a próxima!

Beijos!


End file.
